1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method for fabricating an embedded pattern using a transfer-based imprinting. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a method for fabricating an embedded pattern using a transfer-based imprinting capable of fabricating the embedded pattern more easily.
2. Description of Related Technology
Localized surface plasmon resonance (LSPR) means that energy of incident light is combined with energy of free electrons on a metal surface having negative refractive index to be changed to a plasmon energy mode in a light-electron resonance condition. The LSPR is actively studied for increasing an inner efficiency of a solar cell or a light-emitting element.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a conventional protruded plasmonics pattern.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a plasmonics nano-pattern basically means a metal nano-pattern array layer, and usually includes a protruded metal pattern protruded from a substrate.
When the protruded-shape metal pattern is used in a photoelectric element or a light-emitting element, an element layer is formed on the protruded-shape metal pattern. Thus, the element layer is formed with a curved concavo-convex shape due to the protruded-shape metal pattern, and thus a light-emitting efficiency is decreased. Conventionally, the element layer with the curved concavo-convex shape is additionally planarized to make the curved shape to be a plain shape.